


Le Paiement

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monthly rent is up and Gilbert doesn't have the money. Good thing Matthew has a little trick up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Paiement

It was the end of the month.

Time was up.

Believe Gilbert now. He had tried hard to enough money together for rent. Hell, he had a month to do so! No sweat. Four hundred and fifty bucks were nothing. His job gave him around a hundred a week. So, take that money, minus the cost of booze, fuel, cigs, condoms, and lube and that left him with…

Exactly why he had a boyfriend with a sweet waiter job at a fancy restaurant when they tip big cause he has such a nice ass. Yea, Matthew really knew how to show himself off. The little slut. But that was okay, because Gilbert knew Matthew wasn't going to have sex with anyone but him. It was safe to say that he was a little possessive of the Canadian, yes. Nothing wrong with that.

Matthew would surely have enough money this month. He had had it last month, and the month before that, and the month before that, and… Okay, so Matthew was usually the one paying the rent. But hell, this was the cheapest Apartment they could find. _France Apartments._ What a name. Matthew probably only put up with the sleazy place because it was cheap and he was half French.

Oh yea, and the owner was pretty hot. If Gilbert wasn't dating Matthew, he'd definitely bang that guy. Francis was his name? Yea, that was it. Gilbert was pretty sure Matthew had the same thoughts as he did. Good thing they were together.

Gilbert was currently laying around, not doing much but smoking and debating on whether or not to watch some porn. They had a lot of that. His brother was one kinky bastard. Gilbert wasn't sure, be it seemed like Ludwig actually made most of it himself. No, _he_ wasn't the star. He just filmed and pieced it together. Hence why he was always getting disks randomly in the mail. Hell, they didn't even have cable, only a TV with a DVD player and a huge stack of movies/shows/porn. It was actually a pretty good life.

Though Gilbert wished Matt was home more often. Then again, one had to pay the bills. Thinking on it now, Gilbert was a little…Oh he didn't know. It was weird feeling that made him want to actually work. Bah, how stupid! Right? He'd much rather just sit around and drink. Or go out with his good buddy Antonio. But if he did that Matthew would be pissed and threaten to go live with his brother, who didn't like Gilbert very much.

Maybe he should get something special cooked up for tonight? Maybe that would be proper payment for rent… Ah, wait! He had tried that once. It had only lowered the cost by fifty. Damn. He'd have to either suck it up and ask Matthew to pay again or find around two hundred bucks randomly. Gilbert was sure that finding money was difficult, and that he couldn't just steal it. Though that had worked once…

No, he wouldn't steal it, nor look for it. He'd ask Matthew nicely and then save up some so he could take the other man out. Hopefully he'd be able to save some… His need for booze and cigs was far greater than his need to save cash. And it always was cash, being he worked at a farm that didn't need to see any resume or proof that he wasn't illegal. Not that he was! Okay… wait… Just leave that, you didn't need to know if he was or wasn't. All that mattered was that he is German, and always will be!

It was almost time for Matthew to come home. He'd walk in, strip on his way to the shower, spend around twenty minutes in there; then come look at Gilbert and grab some fucked up maple beer he gets specially imported from Canada. Matthew would proceed to sit next to him on their bed, and watch whatever he was watching.

Which today, was nothing.

Gilbert sat patiently while Matthew went through his routine and finally got up on the bed next to him. Gilbert's side was always the left, while Matthew's was the right. Well, that was what Matthew had established. Gilbert unusually liked to take up all of the bed, but Matthew didn't really like that.

They sat in silence, Gilbert puffing on a cigarette and Matthew sipping his weird beer. It went on like this for a little while, Gilbert trying to find the right way to put the words that needed to be said. Why was asking about the money this time around so much harder? Was he maybe… afraid that Matthew would leave him for good?

"Look Matty, I-"

"Need me to pay this month, I know."

Gilbert set his cig in the ashtray nearby, sighing. Matthew knew it all, didn't he?

"Are you okay with it?"

Matthew emptied the bottle in his hand and placed it on the night stand. He looked at Gilbert, violet eyes unreadable. He pushed his glasses up, and kept his voice even.

"I guess. Though I wish you would could at least help pay for some of it. It's not like it's all that expensive."

Gilbert was relieved. He smiled and brought up a hand, cupping the side of Matthew's face. He loved him, that much was true. Though sometimes it seemed Matt was a little too nice. And while nice was good, Gilbert longed for Matthew to get angry and yell and throw things, like some of his past lovers had. Yet again… having someone sweet was different. A good different.

Matt seemed to melt into his hand, but didn't he always? Gilbert was a sucker for an obedient Matthew. Gilbert managed to only get in a few kisses before there was a knock at the door.

"Ignore them," Gilbert tried to convince, but Matt shook his head and pulled away. He went to the door and opened it.

"Ah, Bonjour Matthieu. I have come to collect this month's rent."

Matt smiled and held the door open for the guest. Gilbert wanted to glare at the man for interrupting them, but didn't. He sat patiently on the bed, staring at the blank TV. He didn't watch Francis come into the room. He only heard Matt close the door.

Then something was… off. Gilbert had expected Matthew to go get the money, give it to Francis, so then he would leave and they could get back to what they had been doing before. But then… something made Gilbert turn. He didn't want to see Francis's handsome face, but his eyes went with his head as he turned. Then they widened in shock.

Matthew had Francis up against the closed door, moaning into his mouth like some whore. And while it was hot, yes, it didn't sit all too well with Gilbert. Matthew was his dammit! Gilbert got up off the bed as fast as he could. He was about to pull Matt away, when he heard him speak.

"I'm better than four hundred dollars, no?"

That made Gilbert beyond pissed. There was no way he was going to let Matt offer himself to Francis! No way. He didn't want anyone but himself banging his bunny, especially not Francis. What if Matthew fell for him? That wouldn't be good.

Gilbert grabbed Matt's shoulder and pulled him back, but was surprised when the man wrapped his arms around him. Matt kissed him soundly, and Gilbert tasted something that hadn't been there before. But then he pulled away all too soon, big eyes glassy and breath a little short.

"The three of us. Just this once." Matthew made sure to look at Francis for approval too. Back and forth his eyes swiveled. Gilbert didn't know if he should say yes. Didn't Matt say he was going to pay? Oh wait… he had never confirmed that he was… so maybe he didn't have the money either? So his options…

Have a threesome, or get kicked out.

The best choice was obvious.

"Just this once…" Yes, _just this once._ The idea of sharing Matt didn't sit too well with Gilbert, but if it had to be done, he could deal with it. Besides… now he'd get a taste of what Francis was like. Not that he'd enjoy it! He had Matt… what more could he want?

Matthew slid his arms from Gilbert. Each of his hands took up another. One that was smaller, with long soft fingers, and another that was big and slightly rough. He pulled on these two, leading them to the bed nearby. Once there he let go and turned to the two men standing side by side.

It had always been a dream of his to do this. Hell, who wouldn't? He wanted to be smashed between the sexy bodies, on that of his lover and the other that of a stranger. A very good looking stranger. Who was French. Matthew had to stop thinking about that though and get to it. Truth was, he had the money… but he was saving it for something special. This was by far better payment than green bills.

Mathew pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He hoped the other guys would get the hint and follow. He looked down at his jeans though, working at the button. Pale hands grabbed his own though and stopped him. Matthew looked up at Gilbert, confused.

"Let me do it."

Gilbert pulled hard, smiling when the button came undone and the zipper slid down. Of course Matt didn't have any boxers on. After a shower he hated wearing underwear. They usually had sex anyways, so it took less time to take off clothes. The jeans hit the floor and Matthew stepped out of them. He wasn't shy in front of Gilbert, but now that Francis was here…

He felt his face heat up. It was a little embarrassing to be the only one naked, standing in front of two men. He was like a statue on display, the way both ruby and azure eyes burned his body with their heated look. Matthew's hands twitched at his side. He hesitated on what to do next.

Thankfully, Gilbert took this as an invitation and pulled Matt in close. He groped wherever he could, smoothing over his lovers body. Gilbert was possessive, but knew how to share, unfortunately. He didn't want to, but would. Matt took hold of his shirt and pulled, forcing Gilbert to let go and raise his arms. Once that was off, Matt returned the favor and undid Gilbert's pants.

So they had momentarily forgotten about Francis. Both turned to see that he was still standing next to them. But… when had _his_ clothes come off? Gilbert wondered how he had missed that. Maybe the man was experienced. Probably. He knew of a few people who had hinted at being with the blonde man.

While Gilbert was busy staring, Matthew reached for Francis. He was less embarrassed, now that they were all naked. Still though, being in someone else's presence beside Gilbert's made his hands shake a little as they gripped Francis's back. He pulled gently, bringing their fronts together. _Merde_ … Francis definitely had something going for him. Matthew sighed, plastering himself up against Francis. He was only about three inches shorter than him.

Gilbert was a little attention deprived. Having a threesome would do that to a person. He watched as Matt was going to kiss Francis, but pulled him back just in time. He wanted this over with so that Francis would leave and he could punish Matt. No worries though, Matt always loved being punished. He was kinky like that.

Matthew as pulled onto the bed after Gilbert. The silver haired man sat up against the head board, bringing Matt between his legs. This would be the best position. He would be able to see Matt's cute face and ravish his mouth as much as he wanted. Francis would only be able to see Gilbert's face and Matthew's back. Perfect.

Grabbing hold of Matt's ass, Gilbert slid him up his thighs. There, he was right over his cock. Gilbert wanted to grin at the feel of it, the way Matt was pushing against him, glasses crooked and eyes half lidded. But he didn't, because he saw Francis climb onto the best and go behind Matt. Now Gilbert couldn't see him. Ah well.

Matthew was loving the attention. Do you know what it feels like to have one of your deepest fantasies played out? If not, it feels absolutely _amazing._ He felt hot hands all over him. While Gilbert was kneading his ass cheeks Francis was playing designs on his back and shoulders. It was a wonderful feeling that had him wanting something bad. Something that was… a little extreme, but he and Gilbert had tried it before. He knew it would come in good time.

Gilbert claimed Matt as his own by burying his face into his lovers damp neck, teeth nipping and tongue trailing. He knew all of the man's weak spots, and his neck was one of them. He felt Matt shiver against him and shift his hips. Ah, then there was a lovely moan. One that made his hands stopped their groping and struggle to find the lube. Damn if Matt wouldn't be the death of him. His voice always got so sweet when he was being teased.

Matthew sighed in relief at hearing the familiar sound of a cap being popped. Maybe it was too soon, he didn't know. All he did know was that he was ready for it. Ready for anything. Most likely for two hot guys shoved in him as far as they could go. Matthew knew he could touch himself, but it wouldn't help the need he felt. He couldn't even just jerk off anymore, too dependent on his ass. That's what being a bottom does to one's self. But _damn_ was it ever good.

Gilbert pushed the lube to Francis before his fingers sought out their place. He slid two in, loving the keening sound Matt let out. Yes, always so wanting. Gilbert couldn't help putting on a smirk, one hand grabbing a slick cheek and holding it open and his fingers delved further. Matt's hips twitched and rocked ever so slightly. Gilbert wondered if Francis was liking the view. He knew that if he was behind Matt he'd be loving every second of it.

Then Matthew got a surprise. His hips were grabbed and easily lifted up, Gilbert's fingers still in him. He knew he wasn't heavy, but Francis must be pretty strong to just hold him up. Then he moaned, forehead landing on Gilbert's shoulder as he was spread open, a hot tongue joining the playing fingers. That hot muscle delved in, poking around and paying special attention to the outside ring. Matthew wanted to shout at the feeling, but he didn't. He just groaned into his boyfriend's shoulder, teeth scrapping the pale skin.

"That's it Matty. Gunna get you ready." Gilbert really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He was just spouting nonsense, like he usually did. His mouth just seemed to babble things during sex. Not that Matt seemed to mind. He probably liked it.

After many a minute of Matthew moaning away at the torture, Francis moved back and Gilbert pulled out his fingers. Those blissful sounds of condoms and lube met his ears and he shivered in anticipation. Finally they would be getting to the good stuff. Not that it wasn't good so far, but he was just looking forward to the main course.

Gilbert went first. Of course he did, he was Matt's boyfriend after all. It was up to him to start. And start he did. Matt clung to him as Gilbert's cock went in easy enough. A nice fit that had Matt smothering his face with kisses. Light whimpers escaped him, and Gilbert smiled, hands finding thin hips and holding hard. For a minute, Gilbert got to enjoy Matt all to himself. Then Francis most likely felt neglected.

"Can you take two?"

Matthew arched against the hands massaging his back. He didn't trust his voice, so nodded his head as best he could, hoping Francis could tell he wanted it. Gilbert also tipped his head to Francis, allowing him to join. He knew Matt could take it. They had practiced with toys before and Matt loved it.

Francis's hands covered Gilbert's own, lifting Matthew up again, but lower this time. Francis kneed apart Gilbert's legs and came up between then. Matthew bit down on his bottom lip, turning his head to watch as Francis nudged at his hole. His heart raced faster, if that was even possible. This was actually happening. He hoped he wasn't dreaming.

Gilbert held himself still as Francis pushed in beside him. He waited until Matt's sphincter was stretched as far as it would go before pumping his hips up. He groaned at how damn _tight_ Matt was now. Almost too tight. But it was good, so damn good! Gilbert tipped his head back, fingers twitching. Okay, so this was a pretty sweet idea.

Matthew turned his head back and muffled his voice against Gilbert's chest. He had slid down when Francis had pulled him back. Now he held onto Gilbert's arms, nails digging in. Fuck it was a stretch, but it felt amazing. Slightly painful, but still amazing. He waited, panting harshly as Francis and Gilbert slid in together, all the way. Matthew shook slightly, saliva running out the side of his mouth. _Fuckfuckfuck!_

Gilbert and Francis seemed to connect with each other on eye contact. They made it as much of a competition as teamwork. Gilbert pushed in as Francis went out. Repeat, back and forth. It was harsh friction, and Gilbert vaguely wondered if condoms could take such rubbing. His mind went elsewhere though when Matt let out the sexiest cry by far that day. He looked down, watching as Matt bounced slightly, glasses almost off and face a bright red. He was _gorgeous._

It was a storm. A beautiful storm. One that Matthew was riding out the best he could. It was unbearably hot. The sweat dripped off him and made his hands slip off of Gilbert's arms. They found purchase around his neck and he pulled himself up, mouth crushing against that of his lovers. He couldn't last much longer, not at this pace. Not the way he constantly had two cocks ramming into him repeatedly. His back was starting to hurt but it was okay. Everything was so fucking hot.

Gilbert ate at Matt's mouth aggressively, feeling his climax just around the corner. He hadn't though Matt would last this long. He expected as much from Francis as the man was giving it. He seemed to know what to do. Gilbert would bet a full grown chicken on Francis having been in a threesome before. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was gunna come any minute now.

Matthew pulled his head back just in time. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud yell as he came, painting his and Gilbert's stomachs. It made him a quivering mass of satisfaction. He rest his head against Gilbert's shoulder, prostrate form letting his lover and Francis finish. Gilbert let himself go, biting at Matthew's neck as he came, hands squeezing his hips hard. Francis didn't make much noise except for a low groan, signally his finish.

It was a little… awkward when everything was over. The three sat panting harshly, trying to get some breath back. Francis pulled out and slid off the bed, dressing himself. Gilbert wanted to watch, so he did. Francis had a nice body, that much was for sure. He stared openly, rubbing Matt's back as he dozed off. When Francis was done, he put his hair in a low pony-tail and faced Gilbert.

"See you next month. Try to have money, though this was fun." He smiled and winked, raising a hand to signal his leave. Gilbert nodded his head, not wanting to speak. Francis left and Gilbert and Matt were left in peace. They were quiet for a while, and Gilbert thought Matt had fallen asleep on him. But then he spoke.

"I actually had the money, but I bought something."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Your birthday is coming up you know."

Gilbert wanted to laugh. What could Matt have gotten him? It was true that his birthday was several weeks away, but this would be the first time Matt had ever gotten him something expensive.

"Matty, tell me what it is! C'mon!"

"That would ruin the surprise."

"Naw, I'd want it even more!"

"Not telling."

"Damn you!"

Matthew let out a small laugh. He took off his glasses and stretched to set them on the bedside table. That little experience had been quite good. Though being alone with Gilbert was amazing too. That had… spiced things up. Matthew would have to think of another fantasy he wished to play out. He was just about asleep when Gilbert gasped.

"Wait! Did you maybe get me a PS3?"

"… Perhaps…"

Gilbert grinned and hugged Matt close. He was pretty awesome himself, but sometimes Matt took the awesome-sauce and ran with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Being in North Dakota for a week has… plagued my mind with ideas.


End file.
